Sounds of Swan Queen
by Aspect of the Rainbow
Summary: Random little music inspired one-shots. Various ratings will occur. Will add A/N for any major warnings. Dont own rights to any songs or characters ). Swan Queen.
1. Close

Emma waltzed into the club looking around for her small group of friends. They decided to go out and picked one of the more popular dance clubs for college kids. She found them in a booth by the dance floor and headed over. Once she sat down, Neal walked off to buy a round of shots for everyone. As she sat there listening to her friends laugh about some joke August told, her attention was grabbed by a brunette beauty on the dance floor with two blondes. The dark haired girl wore a grey tank top and black leather mini skirt with knee-high boots. Emma was mesmerized.

"You would have your eyes on the most unattainable girl in here, wouldn't you Em?" Neal chuckled as her reached the table.

"She's beautiful…" Was Emma's only reply.

"She's taken." August stated. Emma turned to look at him questioningly.

"Psh, he wishes it was him. Supposedly Regina Mills is off the market. She's been shooting down every guy that approaches her all night." Ruby supplied.

"So what? She's got some big bad boyfriend?" Emma asked.

"That's the rumor, anyway" Neal answered.

"Maybe it's a big bad girlfriend." Ruby offered.

"There is no way she is gay." August insisted.

"Let's find out…" Emma got up to head towards the group of girls.

"Em, what are you doing? She's gonna shoot you down like everyone else!" Neal warned.

"Maybe." Emma shrugged. The beat dropped and Close by Nick Jonas began to play over the speakers.

One of the blondes whispered something in the brunettes ear before grabbing the other blondes hand and heading to the bar, leaving the Regina to sway to the music by herself. Emma watched her for a bit. Watched how the beauty moved to the beat seductively, her eyes closed. She walked over and stepped up behind the girl. The moment Regina felt someone press against her back, she spun around and pushed the person away. Last thing she needed or wanted was a jealous lover seeing her grind against someone else.

Emma took one step back simply to keep her balance from being pushed. The two women stared at each other. Regina took in the gorgeous blonde in front of her, then took a few steps towards the newcomer. Once she was close enough, Emma grabbed her hip and pulled their bodies flush together. Regina looked into her green eyes and smirked, before turning around a continuing her dance.

She swayed her hips to the sexy beat against Emma's front. Emma moved with her, both hands on the brunettes hips. Regina brought one hand up, reaching behind to tangle her fingers in the soft blonde hair. The sight and feel of the sexy woman against her just turned Emma on more and more. She couldn't help it when brought her head down and ran her lips against the exposed tanned neck. Regina gripped the blonde hair, holding the other woman in place and gave her more access to her skin.

Regina moaned when she felt the teeth on her skin. She turned around in the blonde's arms and got lost in those green eyes. The swayed to the music for about ten seconds before Regina reached around the blondes neck and brought their lips together.

"No fucking way!" August was the first to speak. The group of friends had been watching the interaction, waiting for Emma to get sent away like everyone else.

"She is so dead." Neal spoke while looking around for any sign of a jealous boyfriend.

"Shit… Maybe she was single all along." August speculated.

"That or Emma's about to get her ass kicked." Neal replied.

"You're both idiots." Ruby stated. The two men turned to look at Ruby. "Just look at them…" They all looked back towards the two on the dance floor. Emma and Regina were now swaying lovingly to the music, foreheads resting together. "Regina was unavailable… Apparently Emma is the big bad girlfriend…"

"This is definitely our song." Emma informed her beautiful girlfriend. Regina smiled, leaning in for another kiss.

 _Cause if I want you, and I want you babe_

 _Ain't going backwards, won't ask for space_

 _Cause space is just a word made up for someone who's afraid to get to..._

 _Close_

 _-Nick Jonas ft. Tove Lo_


	2. Make Me

"Are you about ready?!" Emma yelled down the hall to best friend.

"Yea, just need my shoes." Ruby spoke as she waltzed past the bathroom. Emma was in the process of finishing up her make up. She decided to keep it light.

"Awesome. Mary and David texted. They are on their way now." Both girls had their shoes on and were ready to go by time the knock on the door announced it was time to go.

"Hey, you guys ready?" David spoke up. He and his wife Mary actually lived in the condo upstairs. They all decided to ride together. They all headed through the lobby and into David's SUV.

"So what are these things like? I'm excited to attend my first staff party. Should I be excited? Or is gonna be totally lame?" Ruby rambled out.

"They aren't bad. There's an open bar and Killian brings his DJ equipment. There's raffles and sometimes karaoke. It's a good time if you let it be." Emma shrugged.

"Well, you had me at 'open bar'" Ruby smiled.

* * *

When they arrived to office, they headed for the large conference room where everyone would be gathering together. Ruby was the first to enter the hall, eager to see they place decorated. The meeting tables had been replaced by small round tables. There was a space left open for those who may want to dance, but was mostly filled with co-workers standing around and mingling.

The company hosted the get together every year as a moral boost and a chance for new employees to meet and greet. Every year Mary made Emma attend. At least this year she had Ruby with her. It wasn't so bad before. That's until Mary met David and the blonde began to feel more like a 3rd wheel at these events. She wasn't really the mingling type, so most of time was spent standing against the wall people watching.

"David! Glad to see you guys made it!" A very enthusiastic Killian approached them.

"Yep. Brought the whole gang. You doing the music this year?" He asked.

"I am. Got a playlist running right now. Unfortunately I'm under strict orders to keep it clean. Figure I will give it a hour or so for the boss to get some liquor in his system." Killian pulled his wandering eyes away from Emma and Ruby to reply. David chuckled, Emma rolled her eyes.

She couldn't stand Killian. He was the self-proclaimed player of the office. He hit on anything thing in a skirt and had absolutely no shame. He continued to pursue Emma, even after being informed that she was gay. She was sure it backfired and only made her a bigger challenge in his eyes.

"Have you gotten a look at Robin's date his year? She's quite the piece." Killian gossiped.

"No. We haven't had a chance to walk around just yet." Mary supplied.

"Well, you'll know when you see her. Ruby, love. Care for a dance?" He addressed the tall brunette.

"Maybe after a few cocktails." She smiled politely. She found the man amusing, but had no desire to sleep with him either.

"I'll hold you to that. And I'm off…" He spoke before heading toward the dance area.

"So… drinks?" Ruby asked.

"Drinks." Emma agreed and they headed to the bar.

The three ladies headed over to the bar, while David decided to hang out with some of the guys. They received their drinks and lingered around the bar, taking in the crowd. It was a decent turn out. Not everyone was present, but it was a enough and it was still early.

"You've got to be kidding me." Emma muttered.

"What?" Mary questioned. Ruby attempted to follow Emma's line of sight.

"Oh my god. I haven't seen her since high school." Ruby located the blonde's target. "I can't believe she's here with Robin."

"I may be calling it a night early." Emma stated solemnly.

"Oh come on , Em. It's been six years. She's not the school's mean girl anymore. We have all matured enough to set aside our differences." Mary lectured.

If only it were as simple as being high school rivals. Nobody knew what happened between the two of them. It would have made things way too complicated for the both of them back then. But, that didn't mean Emma had wanted to end things. That was the brunettes idea.

"Oh gods, he's bringing her over…" Ruby whispered.

Emma watched closely as the pair headed their way, arms linked. She used this time to take in the form fitting black cocktail dress and red bottom heels. Her dark hair was shorter than it was in high school, sitting just past her shoulder now.

"Ladies. Glad to see you made it tonight." Robin spoke to the trio. "I'd like to introduce you to my date for the evening." He continued, completely missing the way his date's body tensed up slightly. "Regina, this is…"

"Mary Margarette. It's good to see you again." She was finally able to pull her eyes away from the blonde. "And you two as well, Emma. Ruby." She nodded to each respectively.

"You guys know each other?" Robin question.

Regina's focus had returned to Emma, who returned her stare. She took in her attire. Heeled black boots, skin tight jeans, black bustier, and a blazer. It was all topped off with her beautiful golden curls falling from her fedora. She really came a long way from grungy rock band t-shirts and messy buns. But, she had pulled that look off too.

"We actually all went to high school school together." Ruby spoke up. "You look amazing, Regina. How have you been?"

"Thank you. And I've been good…" Regina continued on with the small talk.

Emma had remained quiet during the entire interaction, lost in her own thoughts. The other four talked amongst each other. Nobody seemed to notice the blondes lack of participation. Except for Regina, who would occasionally look her way only to catch those green eyes staring back at her. Emma cleared her throat.

"If you'll excuse me. It was good seeing you, Regina." Emma spoke before leaving the group. Chocolate brown eyes watched her walk away before returning to the group and the conversation.

Emma found herself a secluded corner. Her mind was racing. She never expected to see the brunette again. She was even more beautiful now. The hour was spent in that same corner, watching. She watched how the pair interacted, she watched her smooth curves, she watched everything. Every now and then those brown eyes would search out her own. Emma would only continue to stare unabashedly.

When she decided to return to Storybrooke, she knew there was a chance she would run into her old flame. They hadn't exactly separated on bad terms, but it wasn't good terms either. She had thought about their time together often, but she had never regretted her decision to end things. Until now. She could feel those green eyes on her throughout the night. She couldn't stop herself from seeking them out.

She tried to stay with her date, but her mind continued to wander. She looked back towards the corner of the room only to see the blonde was no longer there. She quickly scanned the room trying to locate her. Finally, she meet sea green. Emma was standing by the front doors, waiting to be seen. When their eyes locked, she waited a brief moment before heading out of the room.

"Excuse me. I'm just going to head to the Ladies Room." She excused herself politely and made her way towards the door.

She look down the hall both ways and caught Emma strolling leisurely. She headed the same direction, watching as the other woman looked back before making a right turn down another hallway. Regina followed, but when she turned the blonde was nowhere in sight. She continued her slow pace, looking around the hallway. She yelped when an arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her into an open office.

Emma had spun her around and was currently backing her up against the wall. She bit her lip and kept eye contact. She remembers this feeling. Only one person had ever made her feel this way. Her breath hitched and she leaned her head to the side as Emma trailed her lips up her neck. Her eyes closed when she felt the light kiss against her jaw line.

"You're back." Emma whispered.

"I am." She replied quietly.

"I've missed you."

Their eyes met again and Regina couldn't stop herself. She pulled Emma in and kissed her passionately, knocking the hat from head head when she ran her fingers through her curls. Emma broke the kiss and rested their foreheads together.

"Are you guys together?" She asked, knowing Regina would know she was asking about Robin.

"I've thought about it."

"I don't want you to date him." Emma continued to speak softly.

"Why not?" She knew why.

"I want you to be with me."

"We tried that, Em. It didn't work." She stroked her thumb across a pale cheek.

"Let's try again." Emma replied before bringing their lips together again.

The kisses became more heated this time, more passionate. Hands began to roam. Moans and gasps filled the air. Emma's hand trailed up her thigh, lifting her leg to wrap it around her waist. She massaged the soft tan thigh and trailed kisses down her jaw, nipping and sucking across her clavicle.

"Oh god." Regina gasped. "Let's try again." She managed to breathe out, causing Emma to stop and look up.

"Yea?"

"Yes." Regina nodded. "I've missed you, too." She captured those soft thin lips in a brief kiss. "Take me home."

 _Just want you to make me move_

 _Like it ain't a choice for you, like you got a job to do_

 _Just want you to raise my roof_

 _Something sensational_

 _\- Brittany Spears_


End file.
